Une vie sans toi!
by Lea Lovegood
Summary: Narcissa est assise dans la Grande Salle avec ces amis, Brigitte et Amanda, et c'est, sans crier gare, que l'amour tombera sur elle!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Je sais que dans les aventures originales d'Harry Potter, Voldemort est plus âgé que les autres personnages, mais de ce cas ci, il a le même âge que Lucius. (Pour le bien de l'histoire :P)**

**Bonne Lecture! **

**Lea Lovegood**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il était dans la grande salle, la tête dans un livre, un parchemin à ses côtés. Il cherchait dans son sac. Il finit par sortir une grande plume d'oie, teint en vert jade, pour s'agencer à sa maison. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Narcissa. Tout c'était fait en cet instant. Narcissa avait ressentit quelque chose pour lui, comme jamais auparavant. Ses yeux la captivaient, lui parlaient. Ses cheveux, brillants au soleil, lui rappelaient les journées passées à la plage, les orteils dans le sable chaud, ses yeux, cherchant la fin de l'océan. Le jeune homme se leva alors et quitta la grande salle.

Narcissa se leva et le suivit, sous le regard intrigué de ses amies. Elle le vit descendre à la salle commune. Elle courut, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était accompagné de ses amis. Ne voulant paraître obsédée, elle remonta à la grande salle, rejoignant ses amies. Quand elle s'assit à leurs côtés, celles-ci la regardaient, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

- Nacissa qui se lève pour un garçon! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Ça c'est bien Brigitte.» En effet, Brigitte était le genre de filles à se soucier de l'opinion des garçons et… en fait, de tout ce qu'ils pensaient, mais ce n'était pas pour rien. Non, Brigitte voulait plaire à toutes personnes de sexe masculins, qu'il soit brun, blond, roux. Mais elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour plaire. Blonde platine, yeux bleus, tout ce que désirait les hommes quoi, elle était confiante et voir même arrogante. Tout le contraire de Narcissa. Elle savait parler à un gars. Elle ne vivait que pour eux !

- Brigitte a pourtant raison. Narcissa, je ne t'avais jamais vu dévisager un garçon de cette façon!

- Je ne faisais que le regarder.

- Narcissa! Si je me rappelles bien, tu t'es levée et l'a suivi jusqu'à ce que… en fait, j'en sais rien, et tu es revenue comme si de rien était, avec cette petite étincelle que j'ai rarement vu dans tes yeux.

« Elles me connaissent vraiment par cœur.» Amanda, son autre amie, était pratiquement comme Brigitte, à quelques détails près. Elle aussi était blonde platine, mais elle n'avait pas les yeux bleus, mes bruns comme l'écorce des arbres. Elle était confiante, mais pas seulement avec les gars. Et contrairement à Brigitte, Amanda adorait faire la fête. Elle pouvait passer des fins de semaines entière à boire et à rire, tout ça en compagnie de n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas arrogante, mais avait du caractère. Elle n'usait pas de ses charmes pour séduire tous les gars, mais particulièrement celui qu'elle aimait. Et elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Narcissa aurait aimé avoir autant de caractère et de force. Elle aussi blonde aux yeux bleus et ne laissait pas les garçons indifférents, mais chacun des intéressés avaient soit un ou plusieurs «gros» défaut. Certains étaient tout autant arrogant que ses propres amies, et un autre pouvait ne pas être capable de parler en sa présence, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué son regard. Il est si captivant. On dirait la mer qui vous parle.

Amanda et Brigitte se regardèrent. Elles éclatèrent de rire en repensant aux mots de Narcissa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dit là ? s'exclama Brigitte. C'est seulement Lucius Malfoy!

« Lucius. Il s'appelle Lucius. C'est un joli prénom.» pensa-t-elle. Brigitte et Amanda remarquèrent que Narcissa était vraiment dans la lune. Elles en profitèrent pour prendre sa salade et la remplacer par un bol rempli de bouts de parchemin. Narcissa piqua sa fourchette dans sa « salade » et en prit une bouchée. Comme le parchemin avait la même texture que les feuilles de laitue, elle ne reconnue pas le bruit fait par la salade qui craque. C'est seulement quand elle le mit dans sa bouche qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment. Elle recracha le parchemin et celui-ci atterri sur le sol au pied de Tom, un ami de Lucius.

Tom avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux de la même couleur. Il était élégant, mais arrogant. Toute personne qui se mette au travers de son chemin devait avoir une bonne raison de se trouver là. La seule personne qui ne subissait rien, c'était Lucius et sa petite-copine du moment. Tom portait toujours la même chose : Sa cape de Poudlard et une petite épinglette sur le torse. L'épinglette représentait un serpent avec la langue sortit, à la recherche d'une proie. Mais ce qui différenciait Tom des autres, c'est qu'il était extrêmement doué en magie noir. Il pouvait exécuté un sort que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait exécuté.

- Depuis quand tu craches à mes pieds, Narcissa ?

Narcissa, qui ne tenait tête à personne, le regarda, les yeux pleins de pitié.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Tom! Je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Narcissa le regarda et ne put en croire ces yeux.« Tom qui dit « ce n'est pas grave. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose d'étrange » Brigitte et Amanda semblaient du même avis. Toutes se retournèrent vers Tom. Celui-ci attrapa la main de Narcissa.

- Comme c'est toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Il se pencha sur sa main et lui laissa un baiser.

- Au plaisir de te revoir !

-...

Tom se retourna et parti dans l'autre direction. Narcissa se ressaisit et regarda ces amies.

- Non, mais quel...!

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! répliqua Brigitte. Il est amoureux de toi ma vieille. Chanceuse !

Amanda et Narcissa la dévisagèrent.

- Depuis quand tu as des vues sur Tom Jedusor ? lui demanda Narcissa.

- Depuis que c'est un homme, c'est-à-dire depuis sa naissance, oui.

Narcissa et Amanda éclatèrent de rire, provoquant des regards de la part des autres Serpentards. Amanda regarda un première année assit à ses côtés, qui la regardait, en pavoisons, mais aussi déranger par ce rire.

- Alors, je peux t'aider ? lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Celui-ci retourna son regard vers le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- À ce que je vois, non !

Le jeune garçon referma son livre et se leva pour partir.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? demanda Narcissa.

- Il ne devait penser qu'à la voir nue ! dit Brigitte.

- Tous les hommes ne m'imagine pas nue.

Brigitte se leva et monta sur la table. Narcissa se prit la tête dans ses mains. « Elle va dire une connerie. Elle va dire une connerie. » (elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.)

Brigitte, sur la table, tapa dans ses mains, recherchant l'attention de tous.

- Euh...Eumm.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Je voudrais demander au gars de la table des Serpentards, qui a déjà imaginé Amanda nue ? S'il vous plait, lever votre main !

Un à un, les garçons de la table levèrent leurs mains, pensant à l'instant ou il l'avait imaginé. Quand tous eurent levés la main, Brigitte descendit de la table.

- Tu vois ?

En effet, Amanda avait vu.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

- Oui. Lui répondit Brigitte.

Amanda lâcha prise. « À quoi bon ? Elle voudra absolument avoir raison et je n'ai pas envie de m'obstiner.» Elle se leva.

- Vous venez ? Il fait tellement beau dehors. On pourrait aller faire nos devoirs à l'extérieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- D'accord. Répondirent Narcissa et Brigitte, se levant elles aussi de la table.

Elles sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, pour aller chercher leurs livres. Elles se promenaient dans les cachots quand elles entendirent des voix de deux hommes, discutant dans une salle. Amanda s'avança, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Brigitte se cacha derrière un chandelier qui était au coin de la porte. Narcissa resta dans le milieu du corridor.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Chutttt ! chuchotèrent les deux autres. Caches-toi et écoutes.

Narcissa se cacha derrière une colonne, écoutant à travers la porte.

- ...pas que ça va marcher.

- Et pourquoi ça ne marcherais pas ? Créer une carte de l'école montrant tous et chacun, c'est pas si compliqué.

- Pas si compliqué ? Comment veux-tu que l'on repaire tout le monde ?

- À nous quatre, on devrait réussir !

- Tu veux dire que tu crois que Peter et Remus pourraient nous aider. Je n'en suis pas si sûr Sirius.

- Il faut risquer dans la vie James. N'oublie pas que si tu n'avais jamais risqué, Lily et toi, ça ne serais pas ce que c'est aujourd'hui. Mais je t'en ai trop dit. Partons !

Les jeunes filles entendirent des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la porte. Elles s'en allèrent un peu plus loin, pour faire comme si elles s'en venaient, tout bonnement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Narcissa aperçu Sirius Black et James Potter. « Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en haut ? »

Les deux griffondors que Narcissa connaissaient que de réputation, étaient dans la même année qu'elle. Sirus était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, tandis que James était presque sa copie, sauf que ses cheveux semblaient indomptables et que ses yeux étaient bruns. Sirius était comme Brigitte, mais le contraire. Il draguait toutes filles qui avait, soit une généreuse poitrine, soit une chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus et ne les gardaient qu'une seule et unique nuit. James était différent. Il était arrogant, mais charmant. Quand il aimait une fille, il pouvait resté avec elle pendant des semaines, voir même un mois. Mais une chose était certaine : ils étaient séduisant et le savaient. Quand il aperçut Brigitte, Sirius l'arrêta et lui fit les yeux doux.

- Alors ma jolie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Brigitte, ne pouvant résister aux yeux d'un beau noir, lui répondit :

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais venir faire tes devoirs avec moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Brigitte se tourna vers nous. Elle nous fit de jolis yeux et nous la laissâmes seule avec Sirius. Comme James comprenait ce que voulait Sirius, il le laissa seul. Une fois arrivées devant la salle commune, Amanda et Narcissa se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Sirius Black! Non seulement c'est un griffondors, mais en plus, c'est un coureur de jupons et ça, Brigitte le sait très bien.

« Elle a bien raison.» pensa Narcissa.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasses ? Elle ne peut dire non à un homme.

- Heureusement que nous sommes là !

Comme la porte s'ouvrait, Narcissa aperçu Lucius, assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Quand celui-ci la remarqua, il se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Narcissa remarqua que les mains de Lucius tremblaient. Comme il était devant elles, Lucius se tourna vers Amanda.

- Tu peux nous laisser Amanda ?

- Bien sur.

Elle nous quitta. Quand elle fut derrière Lucius, elle me regarda et me murmura « Bonne Chance ! ». Elle se dirigea vers leur chambre et Narcissa la vit disparaître. Quand elle revint à elle, elle aperçut Lucius.

- Narcissa, je voulais savoir qu'est-ce que tu faisais ce soir ?

- J'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ?

- J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu aller faire nos devoirs, ensemble ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » pensa Narcissa. Lucius était séduisant et très charmant. Seulement, il était vraiment timide et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Quand elle revint à la réalité, Narcissa regarda Lucius directement dans les yeux.

- Ok! On se retrouve à 19h00 dans la salle commune.

- Je t'attendrai.

Narcissa le laissa, seul avec ses pensées. « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as jamais agis comme ça avec une fille. Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! » Il retourna s'asseoir et rencontra Tom. Celui-ci l'arrêta un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, est-ce que t'as parlé à Narcissa ?

- Ouais.

Tom le regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Elle vient dans le dortoir ce soir ?

- Non. On va faire nos devoirs ensemble.

Tom le regarda abasourdi.

- Quoi ? Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? Où est passé l'homme arrogant et confiant que j'ai toujours connu ?

Lucius le regarda ne sachant que répondre.

- Oh non! s'exclama Tom. Tu es en amour. Tu l'aimes.

- Crie le donc plus fort. Répliqua Lucius, jetant des regards furtifs dans la salle, pour savoir qu'il l'avait entendu.

- C'est toi qui vois!

Tom se mit devant Lucius, pour faire face à la salle commune entière. Il toussa et chacun sortit de ses travaux pour l'écouter.

- J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Lucius se prit la tête dans ses mains. « Tom, je vais te tuer ! » Tom poursuivit.

- Je crois que Lucius Malfoy, ici présent, est amoureux d'une certaine Narcissa.

Tom prit Lucius et le montra à tous. Après quelques secondes, l'assemblé applaudit. Tom se retourna, ce qui voulait dire que les autres pouvaient se remettre au travail.

- Voilà, c'est fait! Je te retrouve après vos « devoirs »!

Il sortit de la salle commune, laissant Lucius seul. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le dortoir et ne sortit pas de l'après-midi.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Durant ce temps, Narcissa était dans son dortoir, avec Amanda. Elle faisait un devoir de Métamorphose qui était du pour le lundi qui venait. Quand elle arriva, Amanda avait déjà commencé, mais elle fit une pause et regarda son amie entré, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, Lucius t'a invité dans son dortoir ?

- Non. Nous allons faire certains devoirs ce soir, dans la salle commune.

Amanda la regarda, outragée.

- Pas plus que ça ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il en ai l'intention.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Lucius.

Narcissa la regarda, intriguée.

- Comment ça, pas son genre ?

- Tu ne connais pas Lucius ma foi.

- Son nom, c'est Malfoy.

Amanda éclata de rire. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

- Je voulais dire ma foi, tu sais, dans le sens de... tu ne le connais pas. Pas dans le sens de son nom.

- Ahhhh! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- C'est le genre de garçon à sortir avec une fille, mais d'être très rapide. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu veux dire qu'il peut coucher avec une fille le premier soir ?

- Ça peut arriver.

Narcissa n'en revenais pas. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas parut comme ça. « Il semblait tellement gêner, loin d'être confiant. » Mais Narcissa voulait tenter l'expérience. Il était tellement séduisant. Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas lui succomber. Narcissa prit ses livres de métamorphose et les étala sur son lit. Elle sortit un parchemin et commença à écrire son devoir. Amanda la regarda, intrigué, et continua, elle aussi, son devoir.

Après environ une heure, Narcissa avait terminé son devoir et était passé à celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. Leur professeur, M.Hawks, leur avait demandé 500 mots sur les loups-garous, pour le mercredi qui venait. Narcissa avait commencé le soir où il en avait parlé, mais c'était découragée. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien à propos des loups-garous. Quant à Amanda et Brigitte, elles avaient commencé et presque fini.

Après environ 100 mots, Narcissa ferma tout et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- J'en peux plus. C'est fini pour moi aujourd'hui !

Amanda ramassa ses plumes et parchemins et jeta ses livres sur le sol.

- Moi aussi. J'en peux plus ! Je crois que je suis en train de faire une overdose de loups-garous.

Narcissa éclata de rire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire.

- Alors, tu m'aides à choisir mes vêtements pour ce soir ?

Amanda bondit sur ses pieds. Un autre particularité d'Amanda était son amour des vêtements, des accessoires, des bijoux, des souliers, bref, tout ce qui se porte. Mais en plus de les aimés comme une folle, elle en possédait au moins trois armoires. Elle se dirigea vers Narcissa et commença à prendre chacun des morceaux. Elle les mit un à un devant Narcissa et laissait un commentaire.

- Trop habillé, trop déshabillé, pas assez sexy, trop sexy, parfait !

Le haut sur lequel elle s'était arrêtée était bleu. Il allait très bien avec ces yeux. Il possédait des manches « très » courtes et était assez court en général. Elle choisit une jupe blanche qui laissait voir les jambes de Narcissa, qu'Amanda qualifiait de « parfaite ». Elles étaient musclés, mais pas trop et longues, mais pas trop ! Quand elle essaya les vêtements, Narcissa se regarda dans la glace et se retourna ensuite vers Amanda.

- Tu es vraiment...trop...

- N'exagère pas!

- Je n'exagère pas ! Il va carrément fondre comme neige au soleil. Et n'oublie pas de mettre des sous-vêtements sexy, car si jamais vous allez plus loin qu'à faire vos « devoirs »...

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis encore lucide tu sais ! Je sais très bien quoi mettre pour aller avec un garçon.

Elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. En se voyant, elle repensa à Brigitte.

- Est-ce que tu as revu Brigitte pendant que je parlais avec Lucius ?

- Oui, elle est venue se changer et est repartie toute de suite après.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont... ?

- Tu connais Brigitte, elle ne peut résister à ça!

Narcissa savait qu'un jour, Brigitte s'attacherait à un gars et que celui-ci finirait pas la laisser là. Mais ce jour là, Narcissa lui répéterait qu'elle aurait du l'écouter.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Vers 18h30, Narcissa laissa ses deux amies dans la grande salle et se rendit dans la salle commune, où devait probablement l'attendre Lucius.

En effet, Lucius l'attendait, nerveux, mais hâtif de la revoir. À chaque fois qu'il entendait la portait de la salle, son regard se dirigeait vers celle-ci, pour voir s'il s'agissait de Narcissa. Quand ce fut finalement elle, Lucius cru perdre la mâchoire. Elle était tellement...belle. Lucius se leva et alla la rejoindre. Ayant passer l'après-midi avec Tom, Lucius avait pratiqué cette rencontre. Il devait reprendre cette confiance qu'il avait avec toutes les filles. Apparemment, ça avait marché, car quand il arriva à ses côtés, il ne tremblait plus du tout et était très confiant. Il se mit face à elle.

- Finalement, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire nos devoirs.

- D'accord. Et que veux-tu faire ?

Narcissa savait très bien ce qu'il voudrait faire, mais elle voulait l'entendre lui dire.

- On pourrait aller dans mon dortoir.

En lui disant ces mots, Lucius attrapa la taille de Narcissa, tendrement, mais en montrant ses intentions. Celle-ci le laissa faire, hypnotisé par son regard.

- D'accord.

Celui-ci lui lâcha la taille pour attraper sa main. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Il avait parlé avec ses colocataires, qui furent d'accord pour lui laisser le dortoir jusqu'à minuit. Passé cette heure, ils entreraient sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et pria Narcissa d'entrer. Narcissa s'assit sur le lit, mais Lucius la releva. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille, comme tout à l'heure, mais il se mit à la caresser. Celle-ci répondit à ses caresses en l'embrassant. Elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et parcouru ensuite son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius l'emmène sur le lit. Il était prêt et elle aussi. Il enleva sa chemise, pendant que Narcissa enlevait ses vêtements. Ils restèrent muets jusqu'à ce que Lucius commencent à embrasser Narcissa de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux au moment où Narcissa cria son nom.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Lucius. Elle était bien à ses côtés. « C'était génial ! » Il lui avait donné la meilleure des soirées. Elle s'en souviendrait longtemps! Quatre fois. Quatre fois ils l'avaient faits. Brigitte lui avait parlé des ses expériences, mais jamais elle avait cru que se serait aussi bon. Elle ouvrit les yeux un moment et vu Lucius à ses côtés, un sourire sur son visage. Elle referma les yeux, pensant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Le lendemain matin, Lucius se réveilla le premier. « Elle n'est pas partie! » Il était surpris de la voir encore là. La plupart des filles avec qui il avait couché était partie une heure après. Elle était resté. Cela rendit Lucius tellement heureux. Il se recoucha aux côtés de Narcissa, regardant son visage rayonnant. Apparemment, les mouvements de Lucius l'avait réveillé.

- Bon matin. Lui dit-il.

Il lui laissa un baisser sur le front. Elle le regarda. Il était pratiquement nu devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ces abdominaux d'enfer qu'il avait. Maintenant, elle le faisait et ne semblait pas se gêner. Quand elle revint à elle, elle lui demanda.

- Quelle heure il est ?

Lucius regarda sur son réveil.

- 9h30.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy! » Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait résister. Il répondit à son baisser en lui caressant les cheveux. Quand enfin ils arrêtèrent, Lucius se leva et enfila un jean. Le dortoir était toujours vide. « Pourquoi ils sont pas entrés ? » se demanda Lucius. Il se dirigea vers la douche. Quand il ouvrit le robinet, il entendit la voix de Narcissa.

- Est-ce que tu as un peignoir quelque part ?

- Dans l'armoire.

- Et c'est laquelle la tienne ?

- La plus près du lit.

Narcissa se dirigea vers celle-ci et enfila le peignoir.

- Merci.

Elle regarda partout dans la chambre. Elle commença par le lit de Tom. Le lit était mal fait, montrant un désordre qui semblait régné partout dans ses affaires. Elle remarqua ensuite un livre sur un autre lit. Le livre parlait de potions. Elle feuilleta le livre et commença à le lire. Comme elle entamait la dixième page, Lucius sortit de la salle de bain et remarqua que sa belle lisait le livre de Severus.

- Les potions, ça t'intéresse ?

Narcissa fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Lucius.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Euh... Oui, j'aime bien.

- Je croyais que seul Severus pouvait s'intéresser à de tels choses. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.

Il s'avança vers Narcissa. Il ne portait qu'une serviette à la taille. Rendu à quelques pas de Narcissa, sa serviette tomba par inadvertance (!!!).

- Oups!

- Ouais. Fait moi croire que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Lança Narcissa.

- D'accord, j'ai peut-être fait exprès. Et alors ?

Comme il était collé à elle. Il l'embrassa. Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena sur son lit. Ils refirent l'amour, passionnément cette fois. Quand ils eurent terminés, Lucius prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai certains devoirs à finir.

- Zut! J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu passer la journée ensemble, sur le bord du lac. Tu sais pour apprendre à se connaître.

Narcissa pensa à la demande de Lucius, très tentée. « Je pourrais toujours faire mes devoirs après. »

- Mais je pourrais toujours les faire un peu plus tard.

- Ou tu peux les faire ce matin, et nous irons cette après-midi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est vraiment une bonne idée! Mais pour l'instant je meurs de faim.

- Moi aussi. Habilles-toi! Je t'attends dans la grande salle.

Lucius se leva et enfila son jeans et une chemise que Narcissa appréciait plus particulièrement. Il sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. « J'adore cette chemise. J'ai hâte de le voir l'enlever. » Elle se leva et mit ses vêtements de la veille. Elle sortit du dortoir et se dirigea en vitesse vers son dortoir pour changer de vêtements. Elle fut surprise de voir que personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle en profita pour se brosser les dents et les cheveux avant de mettre une robe qu'elle avait acheté l'été même avec Brigitte et Amanda. Elle sortit de la salle commune et monta à la grande salle. En s'y rendant, elle rencontra Sirius et Brigitte. Elle vit que celle-ci était littéralement agrippé à Sirius, qui semblait apprécié. Quand ils furent à sa hauteur, Brigitte lâcha Sirius et lui demanda de l'attendre dans la grande salle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Narcissa.

- Ce gars est carrément un dieu.

Narcissa la regarda en voulant dire « je crois pas qu'il puisse battre le mien » Brigitte reconnue se regard car elle ouvrit la bouche.

- On dirait que toi aussi tu as passée une belle nuit.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire! Justement, il m'attend. Alors je te laisse avec Sirius.

- T'as raison, il faudrait pas qu'il m'attende.

Brigitte se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors, alors que Narcissa continuait son chemin vers sa table habituelle. Elle reconnue Lucius, assit avec Tom et Severus, qui apparemment savait ce qui c'était passé entre Narcissa et Lucius. Quand elle s'assit, Tom prit la main de Narcissa et lui fit un baisse-main.

- Bonjour mademoiselle!

- Tom, arrête ça. Le sermonna Lucius. Je trouve ça vraiment joli ce que tu portes.

- Ouuuuuhhhh! s'exclama Tom.

Severus n'avait encore rien dit. Il avait la tête dans le livre que Narcissa avait lu le matin même.

- Toujours aussi sérieux Severus ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Severus releva la tête, surpris par cette remarque.

- Pfff! Dit-il en signe de réponse.

Narcissa regarda Lucius et celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle prit un bol et mit des céréales à l'intérieur. Tom lui tendit le lait, avec un grand sourire niais.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Severus.

- Je vais un joli sourire pour la jolie demoiselle. Dit Tom à l'adresse de Narcissa

- Tu n'as pas à en faire autant, crois moi! Répliqua Narcissa.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je serais jaloux. Dit Lucius.

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire, qui sembla vexer Lucius. Quand elle vit sa réaction, elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

- N'oublie pas que c'est avec toi que j'ai passé la nuit et que c'est aussi avec toi que je passerai l'après-midi. Lui souffla-t-elle.

Lucius retrouva le sourire et laissa un baisser sur la joue de Narcissa. Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, ce sont les yeux jaloux de Tom. Il se leva de table et quitta la grande salle. Lucius le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jedusor ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Je vais prendre l'air. Lança-t-il.

Pendant que Lucius et Severus regardaient Tom partir, Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondors. Elle aperçu Brigitte avec Sirius, la main dans la main, en train de déjeuner. Cela lui rappela pourquoi elle était venue ici. Elle continua à manger ces céréales, en regardant Lucius de temps en temps. Quand elle eut terminée son bol, elle regarda Lucius et lui souffla un baiser.

- Je vais faire mes devoirs. Je reviens quand j'aurai terminer.

Narcissa quitta la grande salle et descendit au cachot. En chemin, elle rencontra Amanda, qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle.

- Alors, cette nuit, comment c'était ?

- Fantastique ! C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Je dois comprendre qu'il est vraiment doué ou que vous n'avez fait que vos « devoirs » ?

- Je n'ai pas du tout travaillé. C'est pour ça que je vais faire mes devoirs le plus rapidement possible pour aller le retrouver cette après-midi.

- Bon et bien, moi je vais déjeuner et je reviens te voir ensuite.

Narcissa laissa Amanda, qui monta déjeuner. Devant la porte de la salle commune, Narcissa entendit un vacarme de l'autre côté. Elle se dépêcha de dire le mot de passe et entra en courant. Là, dans le hall, il y avait Tom, qui, apparemment, venait de faire tomber la plupart des armures du hall. Il avait l'air très en colère. Quand il aperçu Narcissa, il sembla encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Narcissa voyait bien qu'elle était la cause du problème. Elle courut un instant, et vit Tom se rendre dans son dortoir. Elle s'y dirigea et frappa à la porte. Rien. Elle frappa de nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle décida donc d'entrer.

Elle trouva Tom, assit sur son lit, sa baguette à la main.

- Sors! Je pourrais être dangereux Narcissa.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa avança face aux menaces de Tom.

- Recules! Je pourrais te faire mal.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Tom!

Tom fut surpris par les paroles de Narcissa.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Non, tu ne saurais faire mal à quelqu'un que tu aimes, non ?

- Je ne t'aime pas ?

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes tout le temps et que tu es si gentil ? Tu ne m'adresse sûrement pas tous ces sourires pour rien ? Je me trompe ?

Tom ne dit plus un mot. Il baissa sa baguette, mais la garda dans sa main. Il se leva et s'approcha de Narcissa. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Narcissa. Elle recula, voulant se défaire de l'étreinte de Tom.

- Tom, tu sais que je ne t'aime pas.

Tom redevint furieux. Cette fois-ci, Narcissa avait peur. Il avait relevé sa baguette et la dirigeait sur elle.

- Alors si je ne peux t'avoir, personne ne t'auras.

Narcissa tenta de fuir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Elle vit un éclair de lumière et la dernière chose qu'elle entendu fut la voix lointaine de Tom qui semblait dire « Je suis désolé Narcissa »

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Quand elle se réveilla, Narcissa se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force. Ce qu'elle faisait là, elle n'en savait rien. Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle et elle vit le visage de Lucius. Elle lui sourit et se rendormit.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Pendant qu'elle dormait, Lucius regardait autour de lui, attendant les autres visiteurs de Narcissa. Il fut surpris de constater que seule Amanda était venue. Il remarqua aussi que Tom n'avait pas essayer une fois de venir la voir. « Cet enfoiré, il va me le payer » À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Lucius n'en revenait toujours pas. Il l'avait attaquer. « Si elle ne s'en sort pas, je jure que je le tue. » avait pensé Lucius quand il apprit ce que Tom avait fait.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Après quelques jours passés à l'infirmerie, Narcissa était sortit sans séquelle physique. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé, mais ne voulait parlé avec Lucius, de peur qu'il se fâche trop. Comme il croyait qu'elle aurait oublié leur folle nuit, il s'inquiéta.

- Tu te souviens de ce que nous avions faits durant la nuit ? lui demandait-il, craintif.

- Comment j'aurais pu l'oublier!

Lucius l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de la relâcher et de l'embrasser par la suite. Ils étaient repartis ensemble main dans la main.

Elle n'avait pas revu Tom depuis quelques temps et ne souhaitait pas le rencontrer. Quand Lucius lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne put y croire. Tom était quelqu'un de gentil, malgré ses grands pouvoirs de magie noir. Lorsqu'elle le revit, c'était le vendredi soir et ils étaient dans la salle commune. Narcissa finissait un devoir de Botanique quand elle vit entrer dans la salle commune. Elle ne voulait pas la voir, encore moins lui parler. Elle se dépêcha de ramasser toutes ses choses et de les emmener avec elle, dans son dortoir. Mais il avait été trop rapide. Il lui avait attrapé le bras.

- Je suis désolé Narcissa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Narcissa le regarda, dégoûtée.

- Laisse moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, n'y même de te parler. Vu ce que tu peux faire, je préfère me tenir loin.

Tom ne dit plus rien et la laissa s'en aller. Non seulement elle avait raison, mais ce qu'il avait fait n'avait aucune justification. Il l'aimait et ne supportait pas qu'elle en aime un autre, mais il aurait du rien faire. Laisser couler.

Comprenant la peine de Tom, Lucius ne parlait pas de ses aventures avec Narcissa dans le dortoir. De toute manière, il s'avait très bien que Severus n'y était pas intéressé et que ça ne rendrait pas Tom plus heureux. Il garda donc pour lui les trois soirées passées avec sa belle, pendant lesquelles ils n'avaient pas faits que leurs devoirs!

Par contre, Narcissa ne se lassait pas de parler avec Amanda et Brigitte de ses soirées. Brigitte lui parlait aussi des soirées qu'elle passait avec le « magnifique Sirius Black », comme elle l'appelait.

- Il est tellement charmant. Doué en plus !

- Seulement au lit, ou dans tout ? demanda Amanda.

- Dans pas mal tout, mais plus au lit.

- Te rends tu comptes que tu es celle qui est resté le plus longtemps dans ses bras ?

- J'arrives à peine à y croire. Et toi, dit-elle en regardant Narcissa, comment ça va avec le beau Lucius ?

- Mieux de jours en jours. Nous avons oubliés l'épisode de « Tom le furieux » et apprenons à nous connaître.

Amanda regarda Narcissa avec de beaux yeux.

- Et tu vas me faire avaler que vous « apprenez à vous connaître »!

Narcissa rougit jusqu'aux pieds.

- Bon d'accord! Et toi, Amanda, j'ai vu un garçon entrer ici l'autre jour, et ce n'était apparemment ni Sirius, ni Lucius.

C'était maintenant au tour d'Amanda de rougir. Brigitte en profita pour la taquiner.

- Alors tu aurais un petit-copain. Et comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Ah la non! Tu peux nous le dire.

- Et vous ne direz rien.

Narcissa lui fit signe que nous et Brigitte fit de même. Amanda ferma les yeux.

- Il s'agit de Tom.

Narcissa regardait Amanda, abasourdi.

- Jedusor ? demanda Narcissa.

Amanda fit signe que oui. S'en était trop pour Narcissa. Elle sortit du dortoir. Elle se dirigea vers celui de Lucius. Une fois devant la porte, elle cogna très fort sur celle-ci. Quand on lui ouvrit la porte, c'était Tom. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Est-ce que Lucius est là ?

- Oui.

Narcissa entra, laissant Tom sur le pan de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers son lit. Celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture du livre de potions de Severus. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et la regarda. Son regard attristé attira son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Narcissa ? lui demanda-t-il, l'attirant sur lui.

- Tom...Tom...

- Oui, Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il sort avec...Amanda!

Elle s'effondra sur lui. Le regard de Tom posé sur eux ne la dérangeait plus. « Amanda, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tom! Il a essayer de me tuer » Elle resta dans les bras de Lucius pendant toute la soirée. Pendant un moment, elle regarda Tom, qui sortait de la chambre.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

7h30. Le réveil sonne dans le dortoir. Narcissa appuie sur le « snoozer ». Elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle se brosse les dents et les cheveux. Elle va ensuite face à son armoire et s'habiller pour la journée. Comme elle quittait le dortoir, elle remarqua que Brigitte et Amanda dormait toujours.

Dans la salle commune, elle remarqua que Tom était en train de lire, dans un fauteuil. Quand il croisa son regard, il arrêta sa lecture et se leva pour la rejoindre. Il vint à ses côtés.

- Narcissa. Narcissa. NARCISSA! Regarde-moi.

Tom attrapa violemment le bras de celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom ?

- Je veux m'expliquer.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de tes explications.

- Je ne croyais pas que ma relation avec Amanda t'affecterait autant.

- C'est bien sur ! Amanda est simplement ma meilleure amie et que toi, tu es la personne que je déteste le plus au monde. Mais bien sur ça ne peut pas m'affecter plus qu'il faut.

Tom semblait avoir compris.

- Je comprend Narcissa, mais j'aime Amanda.

- Et moi je ne t'aime pas!

Narcissa réussit à se défaire de son bras. Elle sortit de la salle commune laissant Tom sur le pan de la porte, une nouvelle fois.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Dans la grande salle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il y avait pourtant Sirius Black, à la table des Serpentards. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Narcissa s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu attends ta belle ?

Sirius la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Disons le comme ça! Alors, elle arrive bientôt ?

- Je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Je voulais être seule ce matin.

Sirius la regarda, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est encore Tom ?

« Comment il le savait ? Brigitte lui en avait sûrement parlé.

- Disons le comme ça ! dit Narcissa, reprenant les mots de Sirius.

- Bref, je vais y aller. Je commence dans quelques minutes. Salut, bonne journée!

- Toi aussi.

Sirius se leva, laissant Narcissa seule. Elle prit un bol et versa du lait et des céréales à l'intérieur. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle.

- Ah! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et trouva un Lucius, tout sourire.

- Ne fait plus ça, s'il te plaît.

- Promis!

Il l'embrassa et s'assit ensuite à ses côtés.

- Par quoi tu commences aujourd'hui ?

- Potion, en double!

- C'est Severus qui va être content.

Lucius prit une toast et étala du beurre d'arachide dessus. Il en prit une bouchée et se leva par la suite.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Narcissa.

- Je m'en vais en DCFM dans dix minutes.

- Bonne journée!

- Ouais, à ce soir.

Il se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée. Il embrassa ensuite Narcissa. Il partit ensuite en courant, car il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes avant le cours, tandis qu'il en restait 30 à Narcissa. Elle décida de retourner dans le dortoir pour réveiller Brigitte et Amanda. Elle descendit au cachot. Dans le couloir précédent la salle commune, elle entendit du bruit dans l'une des salles de classes. Elle écouta à travers la porte et entendit comme deux personnes qui se déplaçait beaucoup. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout s'arrêta et deux personnes en sortirent : Sirius et Amanda.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Narcissa n'en revenait toujours pas. Amanda et Sirius. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prend ? » Narcissa s'avança vers eux. Sirius tenait la main d'Amanda, comme s'ils étaient ensembles. Comme elle les rattrapait, elle tapota l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci lui fit face, surpris de la rencontrer. Il lâcha la main d'Amanda.

- Narcissa! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je vais chercher mes livres. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard noir à Amanda.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un simple, presque inaudible « quoi ? ».

- Tu me dégoûte Amanda! S'écria-t-elle. D'abord Tom, ensuite Sirius. Tu veux vraiment juste tout gâcher!

- Que veux-tu ? Il était tellement fantastique selon elle. Ce matin, je lui ai parlé et j'ai découvert qu'il était bien plus que fantastique.

Narcissa les regarda, abasourdi.

- Et vous n'avez aucun remords en plus ?

Narcissa continua son chemin, bousculant Sirius et Amanda en passant. C'est en colère qu'elle entra dans la salle commune. Elle rencontra Brigitte. Elle se sentait mal. « Comment lui expliquer? Ben Sirius te trompe avec Amanda ? Je dois trouver et vite, elle s'en vient par ici »

- Brigitte ? demanda-t-elle quand elle la croisa.

- Narcissa! Est-ce que tu as vu Sirius ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec une voix profondément désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est que ce ton ? On dirait que tu as une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi ?

Brigitte croisa un court instant le regard de Narcissa. Elle en avait vu assez pour voir que son amie n'était pas comme à son habitude.

- Allez racontes, tu me fais peur!

- C'est que tantôt...j'ai vu...Sirius...avec une autre fille.

- Et tu la connais ? demanda Brigitte, furieuse. Dis-moi qui est cette salope?

- C'est...c'est... c'est Amanda!

Quand elle entendit ces mots, Brigitte failli s'effondrer. « Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette salope. » Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux, coulant jusqu'à ces joues et s'écrasant sur le sol, à ses pieds. Cette nouvelle l'avait tellement démoralisé. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était que la fille soit l'un de ses meilleures amies. « Amanda, comment t'a pu ? Ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'on se connaît » Quand elle revint à la réalité, Narcissa la consolait.

- N'y fait pas attention! Amanda veut seulement faire des ennuis.

- Sirius. Je n'en reviens pas. Elle aurait du m'en parler. Si elle l'aimait, je l'aurais laissé tomber.

- Allez viens! Il faut y aller on commence dans 10 minutes et je n'ai pas mes choses.

Narcissa et Brigitte se rendirent à leur dortoir et repartirent ensuite vers la salle de potion.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Dans la classe, il régnait une drôle d'atmosphère. D'abord, quand Amanda arriva, elle s'assit à la table des garçons, laissant Narcissa et Brigitte ensembles. Ensuite, Severus entra dans la classe, quelques secondes avant la cloche, comme à son habitude. Il tenait un livre à la main qu'il ne ferma pas avant d'être assis à une table, seul. Comme le professeur fermait la porte, Severus sortit ses choses de potions.

- Bonjour, salua le professeur. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous laisser faire du travail personnel car j'ai moi-même beaucoup de travail à rattraper, alors si vous vouliez bien faire ça le plus silencieusement possible, je vous en remercierai.

Le professeur s'assit derrière son bureau et fut cacher par une pile de parchemins. « Probablement des examens et des travaux. » Narcissa n'avait sûrement pas tort, car les étudiants de M. Crawley croulaient sous la montagne de devoirs. De plus, M.Crawley était du genre à donner un examen par semaine, pour réviser les notions vues pendant celle-ci. Comme celui-ci devait tout corriger, il était bien souvent obliger de sacrifier des cours, comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

Narcissa, ayant terminer la plupart de ses devoirs, demanda au professeur si elle pouvait aller chercher un travail dans son dortoir.

- Faite vite Narcissa!

Elle sortit de la classe et marcha lentement car elle ne voyait pas qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien aller chercher. Elle s'arrêta devant une classe dont la porte était ouverte. Elle remarqua que Lucius y était et qu'il était aussi avec Tom. À l'arrière, elle pouvait aussi voir Sirius, James, Remus et Peter. « Sûrement encore en train de parler de filles. Parlant de filles, il y en a qu'une seule dans cette classe. Chanceuse! » Le temps qu'elle passa devant la classe lui parut assez court, mais en fait, elle était restée au moins 5 minutes à regarder Lucius, quand celui-ci la remarqua finalement. Il lui adressa un baiser. Elle fit signe de le prendre et de le poser sur sa joue. Quand il se retourna, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au dortoir. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle remarqua que plusieurs élèves n'avaient pas cours à cette heure. Elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait, donc elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle entra dans le dortoir et remarqua un livre sur le lit d'Amanda. Quand elle le prit dans ses mains, elle remarqua que l'image du dessus ne bougeait pas. « Tiens, de la littérature moldu. Amanda lit de la littérature moldu ? Bizarre. »

Le livre qu'elle tenait était en fait Les trois mousquetaires. En fait, il s'agissait d'un gros roman qui était écrit par un certain Alexandre Dumas, que Narcissa ne connaissait nullement. Elle prit tout de même le livre et l'emmena avec elle. Quand elle sortit de la salle commune, elle se dépêcha, voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup traîné. Cette fois, elle ne prit pas attention à la classe de Lucius, qui semblait dans un foutoir incroyable.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Quand elle arriva dans sa classe, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence. Elle s'assit et entama la lecture des trois mousquetaires. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir d'Amanda qui pesait sur elle.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps pour sortir. Brigitte et Narcissa prirent leur temps, car elle se rendait seulement en divination. Malheureusement, Amanda avait décidé elle aussi de prendre son temps. Elle voulait aussi aller voir ces amies pour s'expliquer. Elle s'avança vers elles, mais n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle se détournait et partait vers la grande tour nord, tout comme Amanda.

- Les filles! Cria-t-elle, en les suivants.

Brigitte et Narcissa firent les sourdes oreilles.

- Brigitte, Narcissa ! Attendez-moi !

Amanda les poursuivit encore un instant, mais abandonna dans les escaliers qui menait au sommet de la tour.

« Elles ne veulent vraiment plus de moi. »pensa-t-elle en montant. Quand elle arriva dans la classe, un nouvelle odeur lui parcourut les narines. « Tiens, ça ne sent plus mauvais. Peut-être que le professeur Fuller a enfin décidé de changer d'huiles essentiels. »

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, ce n'est pas seulement le parfum qui avait changé, mais la classe en entier. Les tables de deux avaient été remplacés par des tables de 4 ou 5 et le parfum était maintenant de lavande. Les paliers étaient toujours là, mais en moins grand nombre.

Amanda suivit Brigitte et Narcissa et s'assit à la même table qu'elles. Celles-ci l'ignorèrent et continuèrent leur discussion.

- Et c'est vraiment bon ? demandait Brigitte à Narcissa à propos du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Amanda remarqua qu'il s'agissait toujours du sien.

- C'est mon livre que tu tiens là ?

- C'est avec Sirius que tu embrassais ?

Amanda ne sut que répondre. Elle se replia et s'installa à une autre table.

Quand la cloche sonna, les étudiants se mirent à discuter des changements que la classe avait subie.

- Bon, bon! Est-ce que vous avez tout dit ?

Les élèves virent apparaître le professeur. Ce n'était pas Mme. Fuller. Elle était même très différente. Elle ne semblait pas autant « voyante » que Mme. Fuller. Elle s'avança devant les élèves et regarda chacun d'eux à tour de rôle...

- Bon, je vois que vous ne vous attendiez pas à avoir un nouveau professeur aujourd'hui. Je vais tout de même me présenter. Je m'appelle Kimberly GladBeck. Je serai votre professeur de divination pour le reste de l'année.

- Pourquoi Mme.Fuller ne sera plus là ? demanda une élève.

- Il semble qu'elle ait eu certains problèmes de santé. On m'appelé hier pour me dire que je remplaçais ce matin. Comme je l'ai su hier, je vais vous laisser faire du travail personnel.

« Deux heures de travail personnel, ouais » Elle regarda Brigitte, qui ne semblait pas du même avis.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ma vieille ? murmura-t-elle.

- C'est Amanda, elle arrête pas de me lancer des regards bizarres depuis tantôt.

- T'occupes pas d'elle, c'est qu'une salope qui veut se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle t'a fait.

- T'as sûrement raison.

Elle laissa Narcissa seule avec ses pensées. « J'y suis peut-être aller fort en la traitant de salope, mais selon moi, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle est. » Elle reprit le livre des mousquetaires et recommença où elle en était.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Quand la cloche sonna, elle garda la page et se leva. Brigitte la suivit jusqu'à la salle commune. Quand elles furent arriver, Brigitte la laissa car elle avait vu Sirius et désirait régler le problème. Narcissa entra dans la salle commune et aperçu Lucius, discutant avec Tom. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la scène. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Tom poser sur elle. Celui-ci informa Lucius qui se détourna pour apercevoir une Narcissa en colère et les yeux pleins d'eau. Il se leva et courut à sa rencontre. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule, mais celle-ci le repoussa.

- Comment tu oses lui parler ? Tu n'as pas compris quand je suis arrivée dans le dortoir en te disant que ça me faisait mal de le savoir avec Amanda ?

- J'ai compris, mais Tom est mon ami depuis tellement longtemps et je connais à peine Amanda. Ça ne touche pas du tout!

Narcissa le regarda, abasourdi et malheureuse. « On est pas censé être d'accord sur les mêmes points malgré qu'il ne s'en sente pas affecté. Apparemment, j'avais une autre vision de l'amour. »

- Je croyais qu'on devait partager les mêmes sentiments, avoir les mêmes opinions, les...

- Je t'arrête, le coupa Lucius. L'amour, c'est qu'on doit partager, d'accord, mais nous pouvons avoir différents sentiments, différentes opinions. Nous vivons cette situation du mieux que nous le pouvons, avec de différentes opinions et mon opinion est que Tom est tout de même mon ami après ce qui est arrivée.

- Et bien moi, je le déteste! Je ne peux croire qu'il l'aime vraiment. Le soir où il m'a fait mal, il m'a embrassé aussi.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu te rappelles difficilement de ce que nous avons faits ce matin là ?

Narcissa commença à rougir devant les mots de Lucius.

- À moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu ne me dises pas ?

- En effet, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Je t'ai fait croire que j'avais perdu la mémoire, mais c'est faux. Je ne pouvais pas te dire ce qu'il m'a fait.

Lucius était bouche-bée. « Elle m'a menti. Elle pourrait bien me mentir sur pleins d'autres choses. » Il la regarda et lui prit les mains.

- Et est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu m'a caché aussi ?

- À part le baiser qu'il m'a donné, rien !

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches pour rien.

Lucius en voulait de plus en plus à Tom. « Pourquoi il m'avait pas dit ça ? »

Il laissa un baisser sur la joue de Narcissa et retourna auprès de Tom. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir, il fonça sur Tom et lui envoya un crochet du droit sur le nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Tom, tenant son nez ensanglanté.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour le baiser avec Narcissa ?

Tom jeta un regard sur Narcissa qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

- Alors elle te l'a dit ?

- Apparemment, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu ne l'aurais pas fait non plus ?

- Pourquoi te le dire ?

- Peut-être parce que je suis ton copain et que ça concernait ma petite-copine.

Lucius n'en pouvait plus. Son poing parti tout seul et se laissa emporté une nouvelle fois jusqu'au nez de Tom.

- T'est qu'un enfoiré Malfoy!

- T'est pas tellement mieux Jedusor !

Tom sortit, montant à l'infirmerie. Lucius se rendit au dortoir de sa belle et cogna à la porte. Quand celle-ci lui ouvrit, il lui sauta littéralement dessus. Narcissa, surprise, n'eut le choix de le laisser entré et ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Quand il relâcha enfin son emprise, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-elle, ne pouvant résister à son regard. J'aurais dû te le dire.

- Tom aussi aurait dû m'en parler. Ce n'est pas que de ta faute.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Il lança un sortilège, verrouillant la porte et à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Il retira sa chemise et couvrit sa belle de baisers. Elle le laissa faire, prenant exemple sur lui. Elle se dévêtit et se laissa guider par Lucius.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Quand elle redescendit du septième ciel, elle remarqua que son beau était couché à ses côtés. Elle lui chatouilla le bras et il prit sa main dans la sienne. Comme ils étaient bien. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux et leur contact ne se coupa que lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits à la porte. Quelqu'un était en train de frapper.

- Qui est là ? demanda la voix d'Amanda en dehors.

- Narcissa et Lucius! Répondit Narcissa.

- Je reviendrai plus tard.

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Pour rien.

Lucius la regarda, soupçonneux.

- Et moi je dois te croire ?

- Bien sur !

Lucius afficha un sourire et l'embrassa ensuite. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Soudain, Lucius remarqua qu'il était presque 13h20.

- Merde! Je commence dans 10 minutes.

Narcissa regarda son réveil et remarqua qu'elle aussi était en retard.

- Moi j'ai commencé il y 20 minutes.

Elle se leva du lit et enfila ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible. Quand elle fut habillé, elle laissa Lucius et courut à son cours de Sports et Quidditch.

Ce cours, qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement, leur enseignait comment joué à certains sports, mais surtout au Quidditch. Elle se rendit au stade et remarqua que les étudiants de sa classe étaient dans les tribunes, fixant un point haut dans le ciel.

Elle escalada les escaliers qui menait vers Brigitte et elle s'installa à ses côtés, subtilement. Brigitte avait remarquer son absence et n'en avait fait part à personne. Par contre, M. Morrison, le professeur, avait remarqué.

- Mademoiselle Narcissa, pourquoi êtes-vous donc en retard ?

- Je parlait avec M.Crawley, à propos d'un devoir qu'il nous a donné.

- Très bien.

M.Morrison continua son monologue, que personne ne semblait vraiment écouté. Brigitte en profita pour poser quelques questions à son amie.

- Alors, où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux pleins de malice.

- Avec Lucius.

Brigitte lui fit un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Narcissa.

- Rien, rien !

Brigitte retourna son attention vers le professeur Morrison. Celui-ci était en train de passer à travers les anneaux des buts. Narcissa le regarda un instant un souffla un « pathétique » qui semblait s'être répercuter partout dans le stade. Son attention fut détourner vers les montagnes, derrière le stade. Leurs sommets, couverts de neiges, ressemblaient étrangement à un dessert que Narcissa avait déjà goûté dans le restaurant de son oncle. Quand il avait ouvert, il désirait faire goûter tous ces desserts au plus de personnes possibles. Narcissa s'était porter volontaire, mais c'était rendue compte que ça prenait beaucoup de volonté et être toujours affamée, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Quand elle était sortie, elle n'avait pu garder à l'intérieur tout ce qu'elle avait mangé. Simplement de pensée à ça la fit sourire un peu plus. Elle pensa aussi à la cause de son retard, ce qui la rendit encore plus heureuse.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Après le court de Sport et Quidditch et de Métamorphose, elle retourna à la salle commune avec Brigitte, qui la laissa au dortoir. Narcissa rencontra Lucius. Il était en train de terminer un devoir quand elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de salutation.

- Alors, t'es pas trop arrivée en retard j'espère ?

- Il le remarqua à peine!

Lucius la dévisagea, intrigué.

- Comment ça à peine ?

- Il m'a vu arrivé en retard, mais je lui ai dit que je parlais avec le prof de potions.

- Comme tu es futée! Fit-il, sarcastiquement.

- Je sais, je sais !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau quand Brigitte sortit du dortoir. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit sur un fauteuil, non loin d'eux.

- Alors les amoureux, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ce soir ?

Les amoureux en question se regardèrent longuement.

- Rien de particulier, répondit Narcissa, en fait je crois.

- Ben j'aurais cru que on aurait pu se voir dans mon dortoir. Tenta Lucius.

- Vous pouvez venir dans le notre, dit Brigitte, ça ne me fait rien et ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe d'Amanda.

Lucius et Narcissa lui sourirent.

- Merci Brigitte ! Remercia Narcissa.

- Ouais, merci! Répéta Lucius

- Par contre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Narcissa.

- Vous me le laisserez demain ?

- D'accord. Accepta Narcissa. Alors, tu viens ? dit-elle à l'adresse de Lucius.

Lucius regarda Narcissa.

- Maintenant ?

- Ben la je voulais aller manger avec toi.

- Ah bien ! Allons-y!

Lucius serra ses livres d'un coup de baguette et suivit Narcissa. Il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?

- Ce qu'il y aura sur la table.

Lucius se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Narcissa.

- Parce que je trouves ça drôle.

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

Narcissa le prit par la taille. Elle s'avança et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle ne put le lâcher. Elle était tellement bien, contre lui, avec lui. Elle le relâcha et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la grande salle.

Une fois dans la grande salle, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants. Mais Narcissa remarqua que Sirius était présent. Il avait une mine triste. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il n'était pas avec ces amis. Narcissa précéda Lucius, qui la pria de s'asseoir juste devant lui. Il lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille et lui offrit un pain. Elle en accepta un et mit un peu de beurre dessus.

- Mon dieu ! Pourquoi tant d'attention ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Il lui souffla un baiser et celle-ci fit signe de le recevoir sur la joue.

- Moi aussi! Lui répondit-elle.

Elle prit un plat et le rempli de spaghetti. Lui, prit aussi un plat, mais le remplit d'ailes de poulets.

- Je croyais pas que c'était la coupe mondial de Quidditch.

Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça lui rappelait tellement son père et ses deux frères. Comme c'était des hommes, ils adoraient le Quidditch. À chaque coupe du monde, soit ils y assistaient, soit ils s'asseyaient devant le téléviseur, chacun avec un baril d'ailes de poulets. Quand elle sortit de sa rêverie, elle remarqua que Lucius avait comblé l'espace restant de son assiette en frite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'adore les ailes de poulets!

- Je vois bien.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure. Quand ils eurent terminés de manger, ils quittèrent la grande salle en direction du dortoir. En descendant, ils ne croisèrent personne. Sauf dans la salle commune, où ils reconnurent les mains baladeuses de Tom parcourir les cheveux blonds d'Amanda. Narcissa ne leur fit pas attention. « S'ils sont heureux! » Elle regarda alors Lucius, avec un grand sourire, cachant ses impressions.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et ne purent résister une seconde de plus. Narcissa se jeta dans les bras de Lucius qui la transporta jusqu'au lit avant de lui souffler « tu n'en pouvais vraiment plus! » à l'oreille.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans les bras de Lucius, mais quelque chose avait pourtant changer. Elle releva un peu la tête, cherchant les cheveux blonds de celui-ci. Mais ce n'était pas un beau blond à ses côtés, mais un brun, qui était beau, certes, mais qui ne plaisait guerre à Narcissa. Elle tenta de le réveiller et elle le vit sortir sa baguette de sous un drap.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Lucius fut réveiller par les cris affolés de sa belle. Il lui attrapa la main et la posa sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton calme, mais endormi.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est rien!

- C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Tom était couché à ta place.

- J'avoue qu'il s'agit d'un cauchemar!

Il lui fit le plus beau des sourires, ce qui la consola. Elle se recoucha, dans les bras de Lucius. Cette fois, c'était belle et bien lui.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° 

Quelques mois passèrent. Aujourd'hui, c'est le 29 juin. L'école est terminé et c'est aujourd'hui que Lucius passait son test de transplanage. Narcissa attendait devant les bureaux du ministère, avec Brigitte et Amanda.

Eh oui! En pendant ces quelques mois, Narcissa et Brigitte avaient pardonné à Amanda. C'est en fait le jour où Narcissa avait fini le livre moldu.

_ Début du flash _

C'était le 1er mai. Narcissa était dans la salle commune, le livre à la main. Elle remarqua l'entrée d'Amanda dans la salle commune. Comme elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir, Narcissa lui cria de venir la voir.

- J'ai terminé le livre. Il était vraiment bon.

Amanda la regarda. « Elle a quelque chose sur le cœur »pensa Narcissa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- C'est que Tom et moi avons rompus.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis ce jour, elles devinrent inséparables. Amanda avait même oublié le livre, sur la table de la salle commune.

_ Fin du flash _

- C'est bien long! Commença à se plaindre Brigitte.

- C'est sûrement presque fini Brigitte! Lui répondit Amanda.

Ce jour là, il faisait chaud, mais vraiment chaud. Malgré qu'elles aient passés la matinée à regarder les vitrines, c'est la piscine qui leur manquait.

- En tout cas, dès qu'il a terminé, on retournent chez moi et on sautent dans la piscine.

- Je peux en transplaner une, mais pas trois! Dit une voix qui provenait des bureaux ministériels.

Narcissa, Amanda et Brigitte se retournèrent et aperçurent Lucius, un papier plastifié à la main. Narcissa lui sourit.

- Tu as réussi! C'est fantastique!

Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé et qu'il le méritait amplement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

- Alors les amoureux, on retournent à la piscine ? demanda Brigitte, excitée.

- Ben, Narcissa et moi ont va transplaner alors que vous...

- Nous on va prendre le magicobus! Termina Amanda.

Amanda tira sur le bras de Brigitte et l'emmena à l'écart, laissant Narcissa et Lucius seuls.

- Alors, commença-t-il, si on transplanaient ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

C'était une première fois pour Narcissa. Lucius la colla contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Lucius, rêvant de celui-ci. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les réouvrit, ils étaient tous les deux devant la maison de Brigitte. Elle laissa sa tête sur Lucius.

- J'ai pas été trop long j'espère ?

- Non !

Narcissa n'osait pas lui dire qu'en fait, elles avaient attendu pendant 2 heure. Durant ce temps, elles avaient fait les boutiques, sans trouver rien d'intéressant. Elle relâcha Lucius, et s'avança vers la porte de chez Brigitte. Comme ils atteignaient la galerie fleurie, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur. « Il s'agit sûrement du Magicobus. » pensa Narcissa. Il s'agissait en effet du Magicobus. Elle vit Amanda et Brigitte en débarqué.

- On a pas été trop longue j'espère ? demanda Brigitte.

Elle s'avançait vers sa maison, pendant qu'Amanda payait le chauffeur. Quand Brigitte eut atteint la porte, elle la déverrouilla. Narcissa, Lucius et Amanda entrèrent dans la maison, et laissèrent leurs chaussures sur le tapis d'entrée. La maison de Brigitte était grande, très, très grande. Il y avait au moins 2 étages supérieur et 2 sous-sols. Brigitte était souvent seule dans cette maison. Elle profitait de l'absence de ses parents pour organiser des fêtes, qu'Amanda appréciait plus particulièrement. Aussi, elle passait ses journées de vacances sur les bords de la piscine familial.

Donc, cette après-midi là, Brigitte avait invité ses amis à venir passer l'après-midi chez elle. Amanda était venue seule, car elle avait rompu avec Tom et Brigitte n'était plus avec Sirius, depuis ce qu'il avait fait avec Amanda.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Lucius remarqua que les parents de Brigitte avaient laissés un message sur le réfrigérateur. « Salut ma puce...On revient seulement demain...Voyage d'affaire! Maman & Papa »

- Brigitte! Cria-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Tes parents sont pas là ce soir. Ils reviennent demain.

Il prit le papier et Brigitte n'eut pas le temps de le voir, car il l'avait déjà jeté.

- J'aurais aimé le lire Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit moi qui te le lise ou ta tête ?

Elle lui envoya un coup sur l'épaule.

- Aïe, je souffre. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle lui lançait un regard noir qui ne voulait rien dire, car elle ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre un homme. « Contre nature » expliquait-elle souvent. Même s'il s'agissait du petit-ami de Narcissa, elle ne pouvait résister. Elle retourna auprès de ses amies, qui discutaient, comme d'habitude, de mode.

- J'aimais vraiment la jupe qu'on a vu cette après-midi. Entamait Amanda alors que Brigitte arrivait. Comment tu la trouvait Brigitte ?

- Boff!

Narcissa et Amanda se dévisagèrent, lançant de temps en temps des regards interrogateurs à Brigitte.

- Comment ça « boff »? demanda Narcissa.

- Ben, j'ai pas vraiment vu ce magasin...

Amanda regardait Brigitte avec des yeux qui voulait dire « c'est quoi son nom ?». Comme si elle avait comprit, Brigitte s'approcha un peu plus des filles, pour que Lucius ne puisse pas entendre.

- C'est que Sirius est passé de l'autre côté de la rue à ce moment là.

- Je m'en doutais! S'exclama Amanda. Alors, il t'a adressé un signe de main, un bisou soufflé ?

Brigitte fit un mine grise.

- Oh non! S'écria Narcissa. Ne me dit pas qu'il ne t'a pas vu ?

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Il était avec une autre fille.

- ...

Narcissa était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas son genre de poser autant de question. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

- Je suis désolé, tenta-t-elle.

- Tu y'est pour rien, t'a pas à t'excuser.

- Vous venez vous baigner ? lança une voix de la cuisine.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Lucius s'était préparé un sandwich. Il s'apprêtait à le manger quand Narcissa vint l'enlacer.

- Alors, tu veux aller à l'eau ? demanda Narcissa sur un ton de défi.

Lucius la regarda en voulant dire « tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ».

- Ouais, mais je crois que tu vas entrer avant moi.

Il laissa le sandwich sur la table et se mit à courir après Narcissa, qui avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Il finit tout de même par l'attrapé. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dépêcha de la jeter à l'eau.

- Alors, elle est bonne ?

- T'as qu'à venir!

- Pas tout de suite...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, ce sont les deux blondes qui s'apprêtaient à lui attraper les bras. Comme elle l'emmenait avec elles, elles le laissèrent tomber dans l'eau. Narcissa éclata de rire quand elle le vit ressortir la tête de l'eau.

- Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu.

- J'aurais dû me douter que ça se retournerais contre moi un jour.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°   



	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Je sais que dans les aventures originales d'Harry Potter™, Voldemort est plus âgé que les autres personnages, mais de ce cas ci, il a le même âge que Lucius. (Pour le bien de l'histoire :P)**

**Bonne Lecture! **

Lea Lovegood 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le quai 9¾. Les rayons du Soleil d'Août pénètrent dans la gare King's Cross, à Londres. Plusieurs étudiants, impatients de retourner à l'école, se bousculent. Pendant ce temps là, Brigitte, Amanda et Narcissa sont assises sur un banc, non loin de là, dégustant une glace à la pistache, offerte par Brigitte.

- C'est toujours la même chose! S'exclame Amanda.

Brigitte et Narcissa la regarde, se demandant de quoi elle peut bien parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui est toujours pareil? Demande Narcissa.

- La première journée. Tous ces élèves de première année sont impatients d'enfin visiter Poudlard, alors que nous, on voudrait ne plus jamais lui retourner.

- C'est pas SI atroce que ça, Poudlard. Dit Brigitte.

- Pas si atroce? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler qu'on a encore un an a passé avec Mme Haydn en astronomie?

À cette pensée, la mine de Brigitte s'assombrie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais?

- Mais avoue que le beau Tom Jedusor te manquerait beaucoup, non? Lui lança Narcissa.

Amanda fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Elle devait trouver un argument de taille pour bouche-bée Narcissa. En pleine réflexion, elle fut déranger par une main qui se posa sur son épaule.

- AHHH!

Elle ne l'avait pas venu venir! Quand elle vit le reste du corps, elle reconnu toute de suite son ami Tom. Elle était tout enthousiasme à le revoir, mais se rappela à la dernière minute qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis 4 mois et 1 jour.

- Salut Amanda! Dit-il.

- Salut. Lui répondit-elle, timidement.

- Est-ce que t'as passé de belles vacances?

Amanda tarda à répondre. Généralement, répondre aux garçons n'était pas un problème pour elle, mais il semble qu'aujourd'hui, les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Voyant son malaise, Brigitte se dépêcha de venir à sa rescousse.

- Ouais, t'était pas là! Lança-t-elle à Tom, qui sembla tout à fait surpris de l'entendre parler.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te parler, Ardison?

- Tu crois que je vais attendre ta permission pour te parler, Jedusor?

Tom bouillonnait. Personne n'osait lui répondre, surtout pas une fille. Il salua poliment Amanda et se tourna dans l'autre direction, apercevant Severus, avec sa valise. Brigitte tira Amanda de sa «torpeur» et l'emmena au banc de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler? Lui demanda Brigitte sur un ton de reproche.

- Brigitte! Lança Narcissa. Laisse la tranquille un instant.

Amanda se leva et pris sa valise. Elle se dirigea vers le train, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

- Bravo Brigitte! Tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant de te mêler des affaires des autres.

- Si je ne m'en étais pas mêler, elle serait encore là, à le regarder, bavant presque par terre, ou encore pire, en pleure!

- Je parlais pas de ça, je parlais d'après.

- Ah! Ça?

- Ouais, ça!

- Je voulais juste qu'elle s'en fasse pas trop pour un mec. Tu sais comment ils sont?

- Je sais, mais c'était pas nécessaire de lui remettre sur le nez. Parfois, tu manques vraiment de tact.

- Je sais!

Comme elle disait cette phrase, une sirène retentit. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent automatiquement l'horloge. Celle-ci indiquait onze heures moins cinq. Elles prirent leurs bagages et montèrent à bord du train, bondé. Comme elle entrait dans un compartiment, Narcissa remarqua Lucius, à l'autre bout du corridor.

- Entre ici, il y a personne. Dit-elle à l'adresse de Brigitte. Je vais voir quelqu'un, je viens te trouver après.

Elle laissa sa valise dans le compartiment et couru vers Lucius. Quand celui-ci la remarqua enfin, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Salut!

Elle ne prit pas le temps de le saluer, mais se dépêcha de l'embrasser. « Deux jours sans lui, ça avait été atroce!» pensait-elle. Quand enfin elle le relâcha, elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires.

- J'avais tellement hâte de te voir. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, tu me manquais beaucoup!

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, plus passionnément que la première.

- Est-ce que tu viens dans le compartiment avec moi? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant un compartiment vide.

Elle regarda le compartiment où Brigitte l'attendait et regarda ensuite les yeux de Lucius. Le compartiment...Lucius...Son choix s'arrêta sur Lucius, car elle le suivit jusqu'au compartiment qu'il désignait. Quand il eut fermé la porte et tiré les rideaux, il s'assit à ses côtés. Il commença à jouer dans les cheveux de Narcissa, séparant chacune des mèches, lui faisant des tresses ici et là.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais quand j'étais pas là? Lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je suis allée magasiner avec Brigitte et Amanda.

- Cool! Et qu'est-ce que tu t'es acheté?

- Quelque chose qui te plaira sûrement!

Quand elle eut prononcée ces mots, Lucius lâcha ses cheveux et la regarda, interrogateur.

- Qui me plaira, hein?

- Sûrement.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa. Comme il se couchait avec elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les forçant à se séparer. Lucius se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Tom!

Il pria celui-ci d'entrer, au grand désarroi de Narcissa. Elle le salua, mais se leva par la suite. Elle prit Lucius à part, dans le couloir.

- Je vais aller trouver Brigitte, d'accord?

- Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il, triste.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas particulièrement la compagnie de Tom Jedusor!

Lucius regarda le compartiment et remarqua que Tom était en train de fouiller dans sa valise.

- J'avoue qu'il est un peu étrange ces temps ci, mais...

- Comment ça étrange? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Regarde le! Il fouille dans ma valise pour me voler quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans ses «projets».

- Quels projets? Demanda Narcissa, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Depuis quelques jours, il parle constamment de magie noire et d'une bande de mages noirs qu'il désire créer.

Narcissa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom était impulsif, mais de là à faire de la magie noire... Elle regarda ensuite Lucius, inquiète.

- J'espère que tu ne l'appuie pas dans ses «projets»?

- Bien sûr que non!

Narcissa n'était pas convaincu, mais elle faisait confiance à Lucius et savait qu'il ferait les bons choix aux bons moments.

- Je te laisse, Brigitte doit m'attendre!

Elle lui laissa un baiser et s'en alla. Lucius vérifia que Narcissa était assez loin et referma la porte du compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans ma valise, Tom? Demanda Lucius. Je t'ai déjà dit d'être discret devant Narcissa.

Tom sursauta, effrayé d'entendre la voix de Lucius.

- Tu m'as fais peur Lucius! Ne fait plus jamais ça!

- Je t'ai posé une question.

Le ton de Lucius avait changé, devenant autoritaire.

- Tu vas changé de ton avec moi, ok!

- Je prendrais le ton qu'il me plaît.

Le regard de Tom lançait des éclairs.

- Tu vas regretté de m'avoir dit ça, Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne t'en serviras pas.

- Tu oses me défier? Demanda Tom.

Tom leva sa baguette, mais Lucius fut plus rapide et le désarma. Il ramassa la baguette de Tom.

- Alors, toujours aussi confiant?

- Rend moi ma baguette.

- Pas avant que tu ne répondes à ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais?

- Ce que tu m'as parlé hier?

Lucius se pencha vers sa valise et montra l'objet en question à Tom, qui resta sans voix.

- Alors, ça existe vraiment!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que c'est un faux.

L'objet en question était une boule de fumée, verdoyante, tournant sur elle même. Quand Tom la remit à Lucius, la boule changea pour un rouge criant.

- Et elle fonctionne en plus! Imagine tous ce qu'on pourra faire avec.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

À quelques mètres de là, Narcissa était en pleine discussion avec Brigitte.

- La magie noire? Lui demandait Brigitte.

- Apparemment, il aurait des «projets» de grandeur.

- Et c'est Lucius qui t'a dit ça?

- Ouais, pourquoi?

- S'il en sait autant, il y aurait pas un risque?

- Un risque? Je crois pas, c'est son meilleur ami.

- Selon moi, ça veut rien dire pour Tom.

- Comment ça?

- Il était amoureux de toi et il s'est pas gêné pour t'attaquer.

- Ouais...

Cette dernière phrase força Narcissa à réfléchir.

- Mais pour Tom, l'amitié, c'est sûrement plus fort que l'amour.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Il avait pas l'air tellement triste quand il a quitté Amanda, mais quand Lucius a découvert qu'il m'avait embrassé et qu'il menaçait, on pouvait lire la peur dans ces yeux.

- T'as embrassé Jedusor?

Narcissa sembla surprise par la remarque de Brigitte.

- Oui, je te l'avais déjà dit, non?

- Non!

- Oh! Et bien, je te le dit : J'ai embrassé Tom.

- Tu sembles ne pas accordé tellement d'importance à ça. Il est pas bon ou...

- Je me suis pas vraiment arrêté la dessus, car quand je l'ai repoussé, il m'a lancé un sort assez violent.

- Ah! C'est ce jour là...

- Ouais.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Dans une diligence, qui s'approchait de Poudlard, Tom interrogeait Lucius du regard. Lucius, assez malin, remarqua Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Lucius, qui comprenait tout dans le regard.

- Je me demandais si un jour, tu le dirais à Narcissa.

- Pas avant que se soit officiel. Et je compte sur toi pour garder le secret.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase, en mettant bien l'emphase pour que Tom comprenne bien que s'il parlait, il serait confronté à la colère de Lucius.

- Bien sur. Promit-il.

- Bien.

La conversation poursuivit sur la boule de couleur, Tom ayant pleins de questions sur l'existence de celle-ci.

- Mais comment ton père l'a trouvé ?

- Bien, comme il me l'a raconté, il était allé à Manchester, voir l'un de mes oncles. Il reste dans un vieux château de la ville, et comme c'est une ancienne maison de ma famille, il a retrouvé quelques inventions de leur cru...

Tom était captivé par les paroles de Lucius. Il ne pouvait croire que son meilleur ami était né dans la richesse, la fortune, le luxe...alors que lui! Il était né d'une mère cracmol et d'un père moldu. Il en avait parlé à personne, même à Lucius. Celui-ci aurait totalement changé d'attitude avec lui, s'il avait su. Non, il préférait dire que ces parents étaient des sorciers très occupé qui vivait loin des autres.

Lucius remarqua que Tom n'était plus autant attentif, lui qui l'écoutait attentivement habituellement.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? Lui demanda-t-il, après quelques minutes.

Tom fut tiré de ses pensées et répondit à Lucius.

- Ouais, ben plus ou moins...

Lucius ne fit aucune remarque sur le comportement de Tom, car ils étaient déjà arrivés.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Narcissa, qui n'avait toujours pas revu Lucius, avait décidé de monter dans une diligence et de le chercher une fois dans l'école. Une fois devant le portail de celle-ci, elle s'arrêta, comme la plupart des élèves. Plutôt que d'être ouvert, le portail était fermé. Narcissa se tourna vers Brigitte, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci ne montrait qu'une incompréhension qui semblait avoir gagné tout le monde.

Pendant ce moment, Narcissa cherchait Lucius du regard. Elle le trouva, près du portail, en pleine discussion avec Tom. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce qui les unissait. Tom était bizarre, assez peu sociable, voir même peu fréquentable, alors que Lucius était du genre frivole, rigolo et tellement sympathique. Mais ensemble, ils étaient tellement compatibles, presque inséparables. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était avec Narcissa, Lucius devait sûrement négligé des soirées entre gars et même des sorties sportives. Mais en y repensant, Narcissa conclu que Tom ne devait pas être le genre de gars à appeler Lucius pour aller voir un match de Quidditch.

Elle se dirigeait vers eux et ne remarquait pas la voix de Brigitte qui l'appelait pour qu'elle revienne.

- Narcissa! NARCISSA!

Elle resta distante à ces paroles et poursuivit sa route vers les deux jeunes hommes. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, elle tapota l'épaule de Lucius.

- Salut ma belle! Lui dit-il, surpris de la voir surgir à ce moment.

- Salut. Je t'ai perdu sur le quai, vous étiez où ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce

- On est sorti assez rapidement du train, répliqua Tom. Je crois pas qu'il ai à te rendre des rapports.

- Désolé, mais je crois pas t'avoir adressée la parole. Dit Narcissa, furieuse.

- Oh, désolé mademoiselle.

S'en était trop pour Narcissa. Elle se tourna vers Lucius, qui ne disait rien. Elle fut choquée qu'il ne fasse rien pour la défendre, ou pour faire fermer Tom.

- On se revoit quand ton crétin de copain sera pas là!

Elle tourna le dos à Lucius, qui ne disait toujours rien. Elle devint encore plus en colère de ne plus faire aucun effet à son petit-copain.

Quand elle fut assez loin, Tom regarda Lucius, amusé.

- Tu l'as pas défendu?

- Elle est assez grande pour faire ça toute seule.

Tom le regarda, abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec, tu l'aimes plus ?

- Je dirais pas ça comme ça.

- Et comment tu le dirais?

- Je dirais que mes sentiments se sont atténués, pour laisser place à autre chose.

- ...

Tom ne savait que répondre à ça. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'avait surpris avec elle, dans une cabine, s'embrassant avec passion. Comment tout cette amour là avait pu passer en si peu de temps?

- Je sais que j'le cachait bien, mais là, j'en peux plus. Lui avoua Lucius, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Effectivement, tu le cachais bien.

Voulant absolument mettre fin à cette conversation désagréable, il cessa de parler un instant. Lucius remarqua le silence.

- C'est rien, je vais lui parler ce soir.

Tom se sentait déjà mieux.

- Non mais ils vont ouvrir ces portes?

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Narcissa ne comprenait plus rien. Lucius n'avait rien dit. RIEN! Ce n'était pas son genre, surtout après ce que lui avait fait Tom l'année dernière(voir une _vie sans toi_). Il lui avait pardonné, se demanda-t-elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur nette, mais pour l'instant, elle devait retrouvé Brigitte. Elle bouscula la plupart des élèves qui restait sur les bords du portail.

- Désolé, désolé, désolé.

- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Ce cri parvint à ses oreilles tellement rapidement, elle croyait devenir sourde, mais le cri cessa quand il se rendit compte de qui venait de l'écraser. C'était Brigitte. À genou par terre, elle ramassait le contenu de son porte-monnaie, qu'elle avait sorti pour acheter une sucette à un garçon. Brigitte attrapa Narcissa par la manche et la sortit de la foule, d'un geste rapide et brusque.

- Tu m'as fait mal!

- Au cri que tu as lancé dans mon oreille, j'en doute pas.

- Où t'étais allée?

Narcissa regarda Lucius.

- J'étais allée voir Lucius, mais apparemment, Tom l'intéressait plus que moi!

Brigitte regarda Lucius, en lui lançant un regard outré.

- Tu vas voir celui là. Quand je vais m'en occuper, ...

- NON! JE vais m'en occuper.

Brigitte la regarda, comme pour confirmer.

- Tu es sûre?

- Sûre!

Narcissa voulait à tout prix changer de sujet. Mettre les sentiments de quelqu'un en doute, c'était pas vraiment son truc. Elle aimait Lucius et lui aussi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, il a de cela cinq bonnes minutes. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Lucius et se tourna vers Brigitte.

- Est-ce que t'as retrouvé Amanda?

- Oui. Fit-elle sur un ton inquiétant.

- Racontes. Tu me fais peur.

- Ben, je suis sortis de la foule pour voir. Et j'ai vu. Elle était dans les bras d'un autre gars. Tu le connais. Tu sais il est à Griffondor.

- Jonathan?

- Non, il est dans notre année?

- Sirius?

- Non, mais c'est un de ses amis... Répus, non, Seamus, non! Ah voyons!

Narcissa réfléchit un instant. Rémus! Rémus Lupin.

- C'est Rémus.

- Oui!

- Et elle était dans ses bras?

- Je dirais plus « sur » sa bouche, mais disons le comme ça.

Narcissa se doutait de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Elle parcouru la foule et aperçu de nouveau Lucius. Il n'était plus avec Tom, mais avec une fille de 4ième année, que Narcissa avait déjà entrevu dans la salle commune. Une crise de jalousie était en train de prendre en vie dans son cœur et détruisait tout sur son passage. Elle se détourna de la scène, n'en revenant toujours pas. Elle aperçu aussi Amanda au bras de Rémus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Brigitte, elle, était à la recherche de Sirius Black. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais était certaine que son charme serait toujours foudroyant. Malgré quelle aime tous les hommes, ces préférés étaient les noirs aux yeux bleus, comme Sirius. Si en plus, ils étaient musclés, c'était certain qu'elle finissait dans leurs lits.

Amanda avait remarqué ces deux amis qui parcouraient la foule des yeux, probablement à sa recherche. Elle tenait la main de Remus et lui souriait. Il lui rendait son sourire et souvent, un baiser l'accompagnait.

- T'es vraiment beau. Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Rémus fut sûrement surpris de cette remarque, car il la regarda longtemps, presque fixement. Quand il défit enfin son emprise sur ses yeux, il ajouta :

- Toi aussi. Tu es magnifique!

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée soudaine du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, devant le portail. Toujours aussi respecter, les discussions prirent fin lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Bonjour chers élèves. Je sais que nous vous avons faits attendre assez longtemps, mais maintenant, Poudlard est prêt à vous ouvrir grand ses portes. Nous voudrions seulement vous faire part d'une nouveauté à l'école pour cette année et pour les années à venir.

La plupart des élèves se regardèrent, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous annoncerais la nouvelle ici. Comme vous le saviez, les élèves de cinquième et septième année ont cette année à passer respectivement leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs.

»Avant, les élèves quittaient l'école et se spécialisaient dans des écoles spécialisés ou au ministère de la magie. Mais, cette année, l'école est heureuse d'accueillir ici les premiers élèves d'un programme instauré par le ministre lui-même. Il s'agit donc d'un programme post-collégiale. Il y aura donc dans l'école, une centaine d'étudiants de plus.

»Ce qui crée ici deux inconvénient : vos dortoirs et les salles de classes. C'est pour cette raison que l'école a décidé de s'agrandir. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même le nouveau Poudlard.

Quand il eut terminé, les portes du parc s'ouvrirent. Les élèves placés à l'avant entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, laissant aux autres la possibilité d'apercevoir le nouveau parc de Poudlard. Quand toute la foule fut dissipé, Narcissa et Brigitte purent enfin apercevoir le parc de l'école.

Le château de l'école était toujours le même. Le stade de Quidditch était toujours au même endroit. Ce qui avait changé, c'était le parc et le reste du terrain. Il était maintenant rempli de différents « mini » Poudlard. Mini n'étant pas le mot exact, mais quand même. Les châteaux avaient une hauteur moyenne de deux ou trois étages et étaient de même constitution que le Poudlard original. À la porte de chacun des châteaux se tenaient un parchemin qui indiquait le nom de la maison et l'année de celle-ci.

Brigitte et Narcissa trouvèrent facilement le château pour les «Serpentards- Septième année». Elle se dirigèrent vers celui-ci et remarquaient qu'Amanda y était aussi.

- Vous avez vu ça? Leur dit-elle.

- Toi et Rémus, ou bien ces petits châteaux vraiment adorables qui semblaient être nos nouvelles salles communes? Demanda Brigitte, sarcastiquement.

Amanda se mit à rougir aux mots de Brigitte, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Les deux! Lui répondit-elle, gêner.

- Je dirais que toi et Rémus, c'est imprévisible et que c'est petit châteaux, ce l'était mais pas de la même manière.

Narcissa la regarda, interrogatrice.

- T'as phrase était pas vraiment claire.

- Je le sais.

- Et remplie de sous-entendus. Ajouta Amanda.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient tellement heureuses à ce moment. Elles entrèrent dans le châteaux, excitées de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elles ne se doutaient pas que dans quelques mois, elles redouteraient toutes trois d'entrer dans ce magnifique château.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

En mettant le pied à l'intérieur, Narcissa fut charmé. Le château ressemblait en tout point à la salle commune des Serpentards, à quelques détails près. Des fenêtres ornaient maintenant certains murs de la salle et il y semblait y avoir un nouveau corridor, qui menait je ne sais où.

Quand Brigitte et Amanda entrèrent à leurs tours, elles furent tout autant sous le choc que Narcissa.

- Vous avez vu ça! S'exclama Amanda.

- Oui on le voit, tout comme toi!

Elle restait tout de même hypnotisé par la ressemblance frappante de la pièce, avec la salle commune originale. Quand elles sortirent du champ hypnotique, les filles se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir habituel, et y découvrirent leurs affaires. Amanda s'empressa de se coucher sur son lit, pour vérifier son degré de confort. Son expression laissa paraître qu'il était toujours aussi confortable.

- C'est le même!

Narcissa en doutait.

- Je suis pas si sur. Regarde bien tous les détails.

Amanda commença à examiner chaque détails du lit, ne remarquant rien d'anormal. Quand elle fut rendu dans les draps, son expression changea.

- Ils ont changés les draps! Dit-elle, outrée.

Amanda adorait les draps d'origine. Sa mine devint triste, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent frappées à la porte. Narcissa l'ouvrit et découvrit le sourire de Tom. Narcissa changea d'expression.

- Toujours aussi contente de me voir ?! Lui dit-il, plus en affirmation qu'en question.

Insultée par le ton aussi sarcastique de sa voix, elle tenta de fermer la porte, mais celui-ci la retint.

- Tu crois que tu peux me fermer cette porte au nez? Je vois que tu as beaucoup plus de cran que je ne le croyais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Tom? Lui demanda-t-elle, désirant son départ.

- Te dire bonjour.

Narcissa le regarda, interrogatrice.

- C'est tout?

- Non, tu diras à Amanda que son cher Rémus voudrait la voir. Il l'attend à la porte de la salle commune.

- C'est tout maintenant?

- Je crois que ou...

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Narcissa lui ferma la porte au nez. Cette fois-ci, Tom n'avait pas prévu le coup et avait reçu la porte en plein visage.

- Tu me le payera!

« Ouais!» pensa-t-elle.

- Qui c'était ? demanda Brigitte, inquiète de la mine de Narcissa.

- Tom.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? S'exclama Amanda.

Narcissa fut surprise de voir l'excitation dans le visage d'Amanda, au moment où elle parlait de Tom.

- Il voulait te dire que Rémus t'attendait à la porte.

Le sourire d'Amanda s'agrandit encore plus. Elle ne resta pas une seconde de plus dans la chambre. Elle s'empressa de sortir, ne fermant même pas les portes derrière elle.

- Tu viens, le souper va sûrement bientôt commencer. Commença Brigitte.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins là-bas.

- Ne soit pas trop longue.

Brigitte sortit et referma la porte laisser ouverte par Amanda. Narcissa passa se débarbouiller et se brossa les dents. Dix minutes plus tard, elle descendait pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Le parc était bondé d'étudiants, désireux de se régaler de l'habituel festin qui les attendaient sagement dans la Grande Salle.

Brigitte et Narcissa, étant parties plus tard, ne croisèrent pas Tom et Lucius, qui s'avançaient dans une foule de jeunes étudiantes. L'une d'elles se retourna vers eux.

- Vous êtes de Serpentards? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Lucius fut plus rapide que Tom. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

- Oui et toi, tu dois être en post-collégial?

- Euh...Pas vraiment, je suis en 4­eme à Gryffondors, mais j'ai entendu parler de toi. Il paraît que tu joues...

Tom perdit quelques bribes de leur conversation car ils étaient entrés à l'intérieur. Il attendit Narcissa sur les marches, pour lui annoncer ce que Lucius tardait tant à lui dire. Quand enfin elle apparut dans son champs de vision, un sourire très peu naturel naquit sur son visage.

- Narcissa, qu'il est bon de te revoir!

Quand Narcissa le croisa, elle se demanda si le Tom qu'elle connaissait avait été possédé par quelconque entité divines ou pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jedusor? demanda-t-elle, l'esprit ailleurs.

Ses yeux parcouraient la foule, à la recherche de Lucius. Tom dut le remarquer car il ajouta :

- Tu cherches Lucius?

- Quoi? Narcissa se demandait comment Tom avait pu s'en apercevoir. Non...non, pas du tout!

- Narcissa, continua Tom, d'un ton mielleux, n'essaie pas de me mentir, je sais très bien que c'est lui que tu cherches du regard.

Narcissa dut se résoudre.

- Et bien je peux t'assurer que tu ne le verras pas avant d'être entrée! poursuivit-il lentement.

Narcissa pressa le pas, hâtive d'enfin entrée dans l'école.

- En fait, il est avec une autre fille.

Narcissa eut un choc. Elle s'arrêta, empêchant les autres d'avancer. Plusieurs protestations arrivèrent d'en arrière, mais il n'y pris pas attention. _Lucius est avec une autre fille..._ Narcissa ne le croyait pas. _NON! Une fois de plus, il veut t'avoir dans ses bras..._ Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais elle réussit à apercevoir une longue chevelure blonde entrée dans la Grande Salle, accompagné d'_une autre!_

Tom attrapa donc le bras de Narcissa, pour permettre aux autres de poursuivre tranquillement leur chemin. Il l'amena et aperçu des larmes qui couvrait le visage de la jeune fille. Il l'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'elle ne protestait pas, ne le frappait pas de ses poings, le suppliant de la lâcher.

Non, elle s'était nichée dans le creux de ses bras, recherchant réconfort, qu'apparemment Lucius ne voulait plus lui offrir. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Tom. Il lui apparaissait maintenant rassurant, chaleureux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Les minutes passaient et ils étaient toujours là, à se fixer l'un l'autre. Soudain, les portes de la Grande salle furent fermés par Rusard qui les remarqua.

- Vous n'êtes pas entrer, Jedusor, Lestrange, je vous ai parler.

Tom regarda Narcissa et elle comprit qu'il était temps pour eux de se joindre aux autres. Elle essuya ses yeux et tenta de sourire, mais les souvenirs des minutes précédentes la chagrinait, d'autant plus qu'elle approchait de Lucius et risquait de le voir avec _elle_. Tom l'arrêta et pénétra dans son regard.

- Je voudrais que nous parlions après le souper, d'accord?

Elle fit un signe affirmatif. Il l'enlaça et, quand il la relâcha, la pria de le précéder. Rusard ferma la porte derrière eux. Les voix qui s'élevaient des quatre tables commencèrent à se faire entendre plus bruyamment. Narcissa se détacha un peu de Tom, pour ne pas que les gens pensent certaines choses. Quand ils aperçurent enfin les tables, Tom adressa un sourire à Narcissa qui rejoignit ses amies, qui lui avaient réservé une place.

- Où diable étais-tu? demanda Brigitte quand elle l'aperçu.

- C'est rien.

- Comment ça, rien? Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'on te cherche.

- Je parlais seulement avec...T...un ami.

Brigitte l'interrogea d'un regard qui signifiait « je ne crois pas un mot de ton histoire ». Pourtant, il semblerait que l'appétit l'ai emporté, car quand la nourriture apparut enfin sur la table, elle s'en empara, comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Amanda fit de même, à la différence qu'elle resta raisonnable et qu'elle passait son temps à jeter des regards à la table des Gryffondors. Narcissa remarqua que Remus ne cessait d'avoir des sourires en coin et des clins d'œils furtifs.

Après que tout le monde se soit servit une ou deux fois, les desserts apparurent enfin. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Narcissa remarqua la main (et tous le reste du corps :D) de Tom qui se servait de la tarte au sucre. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit. Elle répondit à son sourire, sous le regard intéressé de Brigitte. Elle sembla choquée quand le regard de Narcissa retomba sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Brigitte? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Tu me demandes qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas remarqué la magie qui passe entre toi et Tom.

Le rose monta aux joues de Narcissa.

- Parles moins fort Brigitte!

- Je crois que tout le monde a remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardiez ma belle!

- Tout le monde sauf Amanda!

En effet, Amanda échangeait de nouveau un long regard avec Remus. Ce fut seulement lorsque Narcissa nomma son nom, qu'elle sembla sortir de sa bulle.

- Amanda? demanda Narcissa, en faisant tout pour attirer l'attention de celle-ci. Amanda!

Amanda la regarda enfin, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter que Dumbledore s'était levé et s'apprêtait à faire son discours.

- Bonjour à tous! Je suis content de découvrir et de redécouvrir vos visages, si angéliques soient-ils en cette première soirée. Je vois que même à la vue d'un vieil homme comme moi à la tête de cette école ne vous empêche pas de vouloir y poursuivre vos études.

» Cette année, j'ai la joie de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, le professeur David Hawks.

Un homme au crâne dégarni et à la taille forte se leva du bout de la table des enseignants. Il salua l'assemblée et se rassit. Il semblait gêné, probablement par le nombre impressionnants d'élèves qui se trouvait dans la salle. Narcissa remarqua qu'il adressait à certains élèves, des signes de la mains très révélateurs.

- Aussi, poursuivit-il, M. Rusard m'a fait remarquer que la forêt interdite est toujours formellement interdite à tous les élèves cette année. Je terminerais ce discours pour souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue à tous les élèves post-collégiales, qui nous proviennent de différents collèges, partout à travers le monde. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous feras son possible pour leur rendre la vie agréable, sans toute fois être xénophobe.

» Maintenant, il se fait tard et je sais que vos professeurs vous attendront avec impatience demain matin. Il serait agréable pour eux que vous soyez frais et dispos, non? Bonne nuit à tous.

Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir et commença à discuter avec un professeur dont Narcissa ignorait le nom. Brigitte, Amanda et elle se levèrent pour retourner à la salle commune, quand Tom parvint à leur hauteur. Amanda et Brigitte lancèrent des regards remplis de sous-entendus à Narcissa et se dépêchèrent de la laisser seule avec lui.

- Toujours aussi spécial ce Dumbledore.

- Ouais.

Ils atteignaient bientôt la sortie de la Grande Salle et Narcissa aperçu enfin Lucius, avec une fille, apparemment beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, aux bras de celui-ci. Elle avait de grands cheveux bruns, frisés et des yeux verts, très foncés. Lucius semblait rigolé, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il aperçut Narcissa, accompagnée de Tom. Quand elle le vit qui s'avançait vers elle, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tom, embrasses-moi!

- Quoi? demanda Tom, embarrassé.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses, comme ça, Lucius n'aura pas l'audace de venir me parler.

- Mais...euhh... je n'peux...

Mais il ne put dire un mot de plus que Narcissa s'était emparée de ses lèvres. Il ne participa pas instantanément au baiser, sûrement surpris, mais fini par remuer un peu les lèvres.

Lucius les remarqua, au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, pour s'expliquer à Narcissa, mais apparemment, elle n'en désirait pas. Aussi étonnent que cela puisse être, Lucius sentit naître en lui une colère, une haine si intense qu'il n'osa même pas retourner auprès de la jeune fille qui l'avait abordé.

O°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

Les lèvres toujours collés à celle de Tom, Narcissa commençait elle aussi à sentir un sentiment naître en elle, un sentiment qu'elle ne devrait ressentir par rapport à Tom. Il l'avait consolé au moment où elle avait découvert Lucius avec une autre et l'avait embrassé seulement pour le rendre jaloux, mais rien de plus. Pourtant, elle sentait de Tom une si grande attirance, une passion, un désir, qu'elle n'éprouvait pas. Elle mit fin au baiser aussi brusquement qu'il n'avait commencer. Sachant qu'il serait déçu, elle lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Tom eut donc l'initiative de dire quelques mots.

- Ça ne voulait rien dire, hein? demanda-t-il, sachant déjà la réponse à cette question.

Narcissa ne savait que répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais il semblait que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait avait été pardonné au même moment.

- Je n'en avais pas la conviction.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Que je ne sais pas, mais ne veut pas te donner de faux espoirs.

«À quoi bon lui mentir» pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, il sait que je ne peux pas lui pardonner, mais que quelque chose en moi voulait que je l'embrasse et pas seulement pour rendre Lucius jaloux.

- Je comprends, maintenant! ajouta-t-il.

Tom se tourna et s'avança vers la porte de chêne.

- Attends.

Tom se retourna au son de sa voix. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Il s'avança vers elle, sachant que ce « attends » signifiait qu'elle voulait de lui. Il s'empara de ses cheveux, lui caressa la joue et approcha, doucement mais sûrement, ses lèvres des siennes. Ce baiser fut plus passionné que le premier, les deux sachant que c'était ce que l'autre désirait. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Dumbledore les interpellent.

- Jedusor, je croyais qu'en tant que préfet, vous guideriez les premières années vers leur salle commune.

Surpris, il se détacha de Narcissa et son regard croisa celui du professeur au long cheveux qui devenait gris par endroit. Sous ses paroles, Tom bomba le torse.

- Désolé professeur, je m'y rends à l'instant.

Il souffla un « on se revoit tantôt » à Narcissa et se dépêcha de sortir de l'école pour rattraper les plus jeunes. Narcissa et Dumbledore étaient maintenant seuls dans le hall d'entrée de l'école.

- Alors Mademoiselle Lestrange, je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune? demanda Dumbledore, près de la porte.

- Si vous voulez, répondit-elle d'une voix polie.

Dumbledore la pria de le précéder. Elle sortit dans le parc, le vent du soir lui caressant le visage. Elle l'attendit en bas des trois marches qui menait à la porte. Il la rejoint, avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Alors vous êtes avec M. Jedusor? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir vu avec le jeune Malfoy, l'année dernière.

Narcissa tira un peu les traits en entendant le nom de Lucius. Il était rare qu'elle l'appelait par son nom, Malfoy.

- L'année dernière, effectivement. Mais il me semble que celui-ci est des projets plus intéressant.

- Des projets? demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

- Oh, rien de très important.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas convaincu, mais ne posa rien de plus à propos de ses projets. En marchant à travers le parc, Narcissa remarqua deux ombres appuyés contre une mini-Poudlard, qui semblait s'embrassé. Quand elle passa devant la porte, elle put lire « Gryffondors- Septième année » Remus et Amanda, pensa Narcissa. Dumbledore sembla les remarquer aussi, mais ne fit aucun détour. Il continua la conversation sur les options qu'avait choisi Narcissa.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte des Serpentards- Septième année, Narcissa fut soulagé, car les questions du professeur commençait à la rendre nerveuse. Elle le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Vous aussi mademoiselle Lestrange. Un proverbe moldu dit que_ la nuit porte conseil_.

- Les moldus ont parfois de drôles de réflexion, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Peut-être...Cela dépend du point de vue. Mais entrer, vite.

Narcissa s'exécuta et referma la porte sur Dumbledore. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle commune. Cela faisait étrange de voir seulement des étudiants de septième année. Elle salua quelques uns et monta vite à sa chambre, sachant que Brigitte voudrait tous les détails. Aussitôt qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle entendit un cri.

- Brigitte? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Rien, pas de réponse. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre. Elle pensa « Lumos » et sa baguette éclaira la chambre. Tous les lits étaient défaits, toutes leurs affaires avaient été fouillé, étalant leurs vêtements partout. Elle finit par voir deux ombres qui se dessinaient dans la lueur de sa baguette. Elle avança un peu plus, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouvée. L'une des deux ombres se trouva à être Brigitte, une main sur la bouche. L'autre était beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus musclé. Ça doit être un gars, songea Narcissa, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Il portait une grande cape noir qui lui recouvrait la tête, mais au dernier moment, Narcissa remarqua une longue mèche blonde qui dépassait. Lucius!

- Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Comment...Comment tu me reconnais?

- Tes cheveux, crétin!

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi fâché contre ce qui semblait être son petit-ami.

- Pourquoi tu tiens Brigitte? C'est pour tes plans? lança-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

- Entre autre. Siffla-t-il

- Lucius lâche là! cria-t-elle. Sinon, je vais chercher Tom.

- Tom? Et tu crois qu'il va t'aider ou qu'il va venir t'embrasser?

Narcissa rougit.

- Au moins lui, il était là. Alors que toi, t'étais dans les bras d'une autre.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle dut se résoudre à les laisser couler.

- Pourquoi? répéta-t-elle.

Lucius chercha la réponse longtemps, pour enfin lui dire.

- Je croyais que tu le détestait.

- Lucius, tu ne me répond pas.

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait...

- LUCIUS! Répond moi! coupa-t-elle.

Lucius relâcha Brigitte qui glissa sur le sol. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Narcissa et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres des siennes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Embrasser deux garçons différents, la même soirée...Elle n'était pas Brigitte. Elle se recula rapidement. Ce qu'il fit par la suite fut hors de son contrôle. Elle gifla Lucius.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, en se frottant la joue.

**Alors, comment c'était? Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire la suite de cette charmante histoire!!! **

**Bizooou et pleins de Reviewssss!**


End file.
